


Use Somebody

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Drugging, Electrocution, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I love tony, Infinity War, Irondad, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Original Character - Freeform, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sensory Overload, Sleep Deprivation, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Whump, shameless whump, so are the other avengers, spiderman whump, spiderson, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark is a dad, water boarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: Peter Parker lives the average life... school, being an intern to the biggest company like-ever and fighting criminals while wearing spandex. Who knew that being close to Tony Stark would hold such deadly consequences





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS WHOLE FANFIC. (THIS IS NOT BETA’D OR EDITED BY ME I AINT GOT THAT TIME BUT KNOW)
> 
> Setting: this is set in a “civil war didn’t happen because it hurts my heart too much and I also don’t want to have to worry about people choosing sides because I can’t even choose a side and I love both my children equally so can’t we all be friends again” timeframe. Peter got picked up by the avengers anyway, Thor and Bruce are back, Loki is alive but probably not gonna be written into this unless I change my mind further down the road. Pre-infinity war, but after ragnorak. So hulk is mia and Thor is all sad with his weird haircut... the avengers all live at the compound... peter lives at home with may. (Warning: May/Ned/MJ will prolly not be super present in this... I’m focusing more on the avengers themselves... but stick with me y’all should like it!) OKAY now that that is all out of the way... enjoy *evil laughter*

Chapter One: Peter

He walked down the street, his headphones pulsing a catchy beat as he found his favorite alley and slipped into his Spidey-suit. Peter sighed in relief as he pressed the spider emblem on his chest and the suit contracted around his body. He had been itching for this moment since the first bell rang at midtown high. 

“Hello Peter, how are you?” Karen’s voice said from his mask. Peter shot a web to his backpack, and then began to climb the brick wall beside him.

“Well, school was pretty great, I think I aced my chemistry test so that was pretty good. Have any reports of crime for me, Karen?” He asked as he found himself staring over the city. The skyline of New York was something he would never tire of seeing. Peter sighed and shook his hands, adrenaline flooding his veins. It was finally time for him to save people, and he had all of New York at his fingertips.

“There seems to be a robbery in progress at a deli three blocks down.” Peter listened carefully and picked up on the sounds of screaming. 

“I’m on it!” And with a thwip he was off on another long day of patrolling in the city that never sleeps.

*****

Peter groaned, sliding down the brick wall and slipping out of his suit. He poked at a nasty bruise on his left side, and winced. Nothing broken, just nose and sore. He shrugged it off, it would be healed before dinner. 

Peter slid out of his suit and pulled on his sweats and a long sleeve “mid-town decathlon team” shirt, leaving his web-shooters in place. He shoved his suit and mask into its hiding place in his backpack and pulled his beat up sneakers onto his bare feet. 

He found his phone from his pocket and checked his messages. A couple from Ned about a new Lego set, and a “I’ll be late getting home, order yourself something yummy, larb you!” From May. Peter shook his head and sent her back a “larb you too!” Before making the six minute walk towards his apartment. His phone began to buzz, so he checked the caller ID. He fumbled with the phone when he saw who it was. 

Peter quickly answered and his heart pounded with excitement. “Uh, hey Mr. Stark, how are you? Do you need help with something?”

“Slow down, kid. Just calling to say I want you to be aware of your surroundings tonight, don’t stay out late patrolling, alright?” Mr Stark sounded oddly serious and peter frowned as he half jogged half walked across the street. Waving his hand at a beeping taxi. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m already on my way home, what’s going on?” Peter quipped. An exasperated sigh came from the other end of the line. 

“Probably nothing kid, just get home alright?”

“Sure thing Mr. Stark, hey I meant to ask you-“ a scream sounded in the distance and his head perked up. His senses flared and Peter turned around to look behind him, but he was a hair too slow. Something pricked the back of his neck. He let out a low “Mmph” and began to stumble as his vision faded to grey. 

“Pete? Peter! What’s going on?” He tried to answer Tony, but he thought he was falling, or the phone fell, or something... and someone grabbed him, and he saw a black suburban. And then he saw black. 

*****

It was dark, and cold. Oh, his eyes were closed. Peter peeled them open with great effort. It wasn’t totally dark, but it was still cold. He tried to rub his eyes, but stopped short with a frown. He was laying on a solid metal table, that was lifted slightly so his back was elevated like a dentist’s chair. He arms were strapped tightly on his forearms and biceps with metal straps as were his shins, thighs, stomach, neck and forehead. He couldn’t move an inch. 

Peter tried his best to bend the metal and get out, somehow only stopping when he muscles began to ache. This was enhanced metal no doubt. His brown eyes scanned what little he could see of the room. Correction, lab. He was in some sort of lab, all sorts of vials and tools surrounded him, bringing a bile feeling into his chest as he began to imagine what would be happening to him in this room. None of the options seemed to play out well for him. 

He heard a door creak open. A man walked in, holding a camera set up on a tri-pod. He set it down in the corner of the room, then walked over to stand over peter. A little red light on the camera blinked as the man reached up and flipped a switch to turn the light above Peter’s head on. 

The light was blinding and peter squinted his eyes, his brain pounding in the pain that the brightness set off in his head. A hand grabbed at his hair and peter opened his mouth to speak when something hit him straight in the stomach. 

“No talking.” And peter shut his lips as he heaved in uneven breaths. “Now, Stark, I hope you begin to realize what you have caused. I really hate to do this to such a young kid. But, revenge isn’t for the faint of heart.” The dark haired man turned to look at Peter. He pulled forward a metal arm and turned a knob, a steady drip beginning to fall from the faucet. It fell right in the middle of Peter’s forehead. It was cold and annoying but Peter could handle this. 

The man left the room. 

*****

He didn’t know how long it had been. But tears formed in his eyes as he struggled with everything he had to get out. It felt like a hole was being tapped right into his forehead as he thrashed. 

“Get me out! Please! Hey! Get me out of here!” He cried out, the weight of the destroyed concrete too much for him to lift. He couldn’t breath, the debris raining down on him. He bit his tongue. He tasted metal.

Peter didn’t notice when the dripping stopped. 

*****

When he woke up it was to the door being opened harshly. The light was blinking red. The man stood before him. 

“Why?” Peter asked, waiting for a hit. But blue eyes just looked down on him. 

“It’s nothing personal kid, I just have a score to settle. Now, I need to try something different.” The dark haired man just watched peter intently. He tugged at his restraints, desperate to be free of them. His claustrophobia began to weigh down on his chest once more. 

“Let me out, please just let me out.” The man didn’t speak. He just walked out of the room. Peter sighed, trying to ignore the pounding weight of hunger and thirst as he blinked at the water dripping on his forehead. He opened his eyes. The faucet wasn’t above him anymore. That was weird. 

And with a sudden clang, bright, multicolored lights began flashing. A blaring siren rang out and a stench like burning flesh filled the room. 

Peter couldn’t hear himself scream. Even with his eyes closed he could see the lights. His head rang, his ears lit with pain as he tried to cover his eyes ears head. To stop. Stop. Stop this NOW!

“STOP PLEASE!”

One man listed as the boy cried all through the night. 

The lights stopped and the noise cut off. A loud bang sounded as the man walked back into the room with the camera. 

“See stark, poor kid didn’t sleep a wink. It’s been,” he looked down at his watch as he set the tripod up and flipped the light switch on. Peter groaned at the blare of the fluorescent light. “Three days since he has had any rest. Well come to think of it, food and water as well.” The man slapped peter harshly across the face and he could do little but groan in process.

“So stark, I hope you can get here quickly.” And suddenly, there was a sharp pinch in Peter’s arm. A warm burn spread up into his shoulder and he hissed at the pain, tossing his head to the side. 

The lights turned off and suddenly all noise left the room in a deafening silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have an original character I’m adding. The main villain is one I created, and he probably sucks but bear with me! 
> 
> I tried to get this chapter out pretty quickly so I hope you guys enjoy it!!! More whump to come!! 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT! I need support haha

Tony’s blood churned and ice ran through his veins. Rhodey has just called... with the most terrifying information he had learned in a very long time. 

Roger Martin was out of prison. He had escaped. How, tony had now clue. But knowing Roger, he would know everything about Tony’s life. 

He stood up, and shook his hands out. His eyes flicked to a clock on his workshop wall. It was just now five o’clock. Which meant Spider-boy was in his prime patrol hours. “FRI, call pete.” 

“Okay, Boss.” The phone rang once before he heard the other end click on. The sounds of New York at nighttime. 

“Uh, hey Mr Stark, how are you? Do you need help with something?” Geez the kids brain never slowed down. 

 

“Slow down, kid. Just calling to say I want you to be aware of your surroundings tonight, don’t stay out late patrolling, alright?” He waited to hear some snarky comment about how “I’m not a kid anymore Mr Stark” or “Oh come on!” But instead Pete just complied with his request. Well... that was a first. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m already on my way home. What’s going on?” Tony sighed in relief. 

“Probably nothing kid, just get home alright?” Tony waited. 

“Sure thing Mr. Stark, hey I meant to ask you-“ Peter’s voice stopped, and Tony’s heart rate spiked. He opened his mouth to talk when Peter’s voice started. 

He heard a muffled grunt. He began to call out to the boy over the phone. “Peter! What’s going on?” He began to run out of his lab to the elevator. “Take me up Friday!” He waited as the elevator went, and he cut the phone call off. As he stepped out of the elevator his hit automatically folded around his body. “Take me to Peter’s last know coordinates.” His heart raced the entire way there. Tony couldn’t decide if he would rather find a body or not.

When he made it to the coordinators though, there was nothing to be seen. No suit, no bag, no Peter. Tony’s hands became numb. 

“FRIDAY, find me all of the camera footage you have on all of the surrounding streets. Get me Rhodey on the phone.” Friday obliged and Tony heard ringing as he began to fly to the compound. 

“Tones, what’s up?” Tony’s heart raced as he tried to find words. He was roughly ten minutes from the compound but it felt like hours. 

“Rally the team, Rhodes. Roger Martin got out. I don’t know how. But he’s out and he has peter. I’m ten minutes out. Everyone needs to be suited and in the conference room when I get there.” With that he hung up. 

“Put everything into the boosters, FRI. Anything you find on Roger or Peter I want in a sealed file.” 

“Yes boss.” 

*****

Tony arrived with the grace of a bull in a china shop. He left the suit in a rush, heading straight to the conference room to find the whole team decked out in their gear, all faces somber. 

“Tony, what’s the deal?” Steve asked, his blue eyes deadly serious as he waited for the news. 

“Roll the clip.” Tony showed the footage, and everyone watched with brows furrowed. When the clip stopped Tony just bit his lip, his heart hammering and palms sweating. 

“Who is Roger Martin?” Nat asked, her face a mask of intimidation as always. Tony had know this question was coming, though it didn’t make life any easier. 

“He was my friend. From middle school all the way through my senior year of high school. We competed in everything. From decathlon, to driving, to my dads attention.” Tony stopped, but shook his head to avoid the memories. “He was smart. Wicked smart. And he knew it. We were in the run for the rights to be CEO for Stark Industries for when my dad retired. We battled it out, and somehow, I won.” Tony clenched his fist shut. 

“Roge lost it. He went berserk. He began to rage, he stalked my family. My dad drew a line, he got a restraining order. But Roger hadn’t been at school, he’d dropped out. His whole dream was riding on beating me... when he didn’t.” Tony shrugged. “He finally... he broke into my house and almost killed my mom.” Tony blinked, but decided to continue. “My dad had him evaluated and sent to a special prison. But the thing is, he got out. I was just calling Pete to warn him when.” He shook his head. 

“He is revenge driven, he hates my family, thinks we stole everything from him. He will do... terrible things to...” Tony felt out of breath. Rhodey walked over to him, and right as he reached out to grab ahold of Tony, Friday sent out an alarm. 

“Boss, I have received an email, with Mr Parker’s name as the title.” Tony stopped. “Would you like me to play the video file?” Tony looked at his team. 

“Play it, FRI.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I don’t know about y’all but I think it would be wonderful to have a supportive mom yknow? Like my mom treats me 10x worse than my other siblings and I’m just so sick of it. But yeah. I try not to have anxiety but tbh it really is coming for me recently. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos I need support... I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3: Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo not a super long chapter, but I am getting to the good stuff next chapter forth! 
> 
> If you want me to do a preference I will! Just leave a comment down below with what it is(please only whump bc that’s all I know how/like to write lol!)

He was shaking. His knees threatening to give out as he watched Peter. He looked high as a kite. His face a plastered expression of pure terror and confusion. There was a bitter silence as the video finished. Peter began to try and speak, and it earned him a punch to the stomach. Clint grunted in fury. Tony held his breath.

“No talking.” Tony watched as peter bit his lip“Now, Stark, I hope you begin to realize what you have caused. I really hate to do this to such a young kid. But, revenge isn’t for the faint of heart.” The dark haired man turned to look at Peter. He pulled forward a metal arm and turned a knob, a steady drip beginning to fall from the faucet. It fell right in the middle of Peter’s forehead. Tony’s hands gripped the edge of the table in front of him violently. Peter would be fine at first, he would be able to hold off the claustrophobia. But eventually, it would be too much. 

“Bruce...” Tony’s voice was barely a choke. But Banner knew exactly what he needed to hear. 

“It’s not proven effective. But, most likely, it’ll make him claustrophobic. The fact that he can’t get away, it won’t cause erosion or anything like the original people who used it thought it would. But, it will most likely cause some kind of panic attack.” 

The video stopped with Peter screaming and fighting his restraints. 

“Cut it off Friday.” Steve said. 

“Would you like me to play the second video?” She asked. And Tony’s head shot up. 

“Go ahead.” Natasha spoke up, crossing her legs. The screen blackened then opened up. Peter was shivering, but Tony just listened and waited. Roger spoke briefly. And then suddenly the room began to dance with a blaring siren and flashing lights. Tony squinted his eyes and cursed. Peter jerked his entire body, struggling with everything he had to close his eyes and ears. He began to steam and thrash around as much as possible. 

“How long is this video?” Sam asked as he scratched his chin. 

“This video lasts from 8:13 pm to 6:03 am.” 

“Close it off.” Rhodey said. Tony was shaking. 

“With his enhanced-“ Tony’s voice cut out. He sat down violently. Steve was talking quietly with Nat and Clint. 

“I know.” Bruce was watching as well. Nat walked over to the nearest laptop and began to type viciously, searching for some kind of tip on the boys location. 

There was no contact, no leads for the next two days. The team searched and schemed, grasping at straws in an effort to find some tip. Some way to rescue the boy who had somehow worked his way into their hearts. 

Tony was eating a pancake made by the illustrious Steve Rogers when Friday told him about the newest Video. He fumbled, dropping his fork and asking his AI to play the video. 

“See stark, poor kid didn’t sleep a wink. It’s been,” he looked down at his watch as he set the tripod up and flipped the light switch on. Tony stared at Peter. He was pale, the bags under his eyes disturbing. 

“Oh God, pete.” He muttered. 

“Three days since he has had any rest. Well come to think of it, food and water as well.” The man slapped peter harshly across the face, tony waited for him to cuss at the man, but he barely moved his lips.

“So stark, I hope you can get here quickly.” Roger pulled out a syringe with a honey colored liquid in it. He placed it directly into Peter’s arm. The brown eyed boy winced then his eyes just stared straight ahead.

The lights turned off, leaving the video to cut out. Tony looked around at his team. 

“Tony! He sent the location in this video!” Nat cried out. The team all looked at one another. 

Steve spoke, his eyes deadly serious. “Suit up. Let’s go get the kid back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is going to be the end of me. Also I have low iron so actually working is exhausting and I feel like I’m gonna pass out sometimes but it’s chill! Love that for me!


	4. Chapter 4: Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I think there will be like three-ish more chapters? It’s been super fun writi. This! Remember, I do asks just leave me a comment!

He could feel the burn of whatever the man had put into his system. And it was like fire in his veins. Peter could feel as it spread further throughout his body with each pump his heart took. His captor had left him. 

Peter had stopped shivering long ago. The cold was set into his bones now. Peter had his eyes opened... or closed. Maybe it was dark again. He couldn’t really tell. 

He thought of Tony, May, Ned, MJ, the Team. What would his funeral be like? Would they say that spider-man died? Or would spider-man just be forgotten like a figure of imagination? Peter felt tears forming in his eyes. 

As time wore on he began to feel the effects of the drug. Everything was becoming harder to do. Effort seemed to double to even breath. And peter was freaking out about it. 

He heard shouting, loud voices, and violent noises attacked his sensitive hearing. The lights turned on and peter jerked his head, wincing at the pain it caused. Suddenly there were arms. Reaching and pulling at him.

“No, please. No more, I can-I can’t do anymore.” He muttered over his lips. He stared at the light, the noises having faded out into silence. He felt a pressure be relieved from him. And suddenly the sound came crashing in. And his sight did too. 

“Pete, hey I need you to hold still. We’re getting you out of here.” Mr. Stark stood above him. Peter blinked. 

“You’re here” he mumbled, pretty sure that tony hadn’t heard him. And he released a huge sigh, well, as big as his lungs would let him. “Som’thins wr’ng.” Peter could hardly move, even though he could no longer feel metal bars holding him down. 

“What’s wrong Peter?” Bruce spoke from somewhere in the room. Peter wanted to turn his head to look at him, but he could hardly move. Bruce’s face appeared then, as he began giving orders to someone. “On the count of three we are gonna love you to the gurney we brought, okay peter?” 

He wanted to say yes, but he was focusing too much on the strange numbness that was settling in his limbs. Strong hands, oh one really cold, hard one, settled on different sides of his body. He heard someone in the background count. 

Calloused hands held his head. Tony. Tony’s hands. And then he was off the table. Peter grunted, struggling, as he fell. But the arms, they held tight. 

“We gotcha, pete, we gotcha.” Peter went limp in their arms. And then there was something so warm under him. Peter tried to sigh. But there wasn’t enough air. He grunted. And then there were blankets being piled on him. 

“There gonna be a pinch, ok Peter?” Bruce asked. Peter could tell they were moving. Bruce wasn’t lying. He felt a prick in his arm. The man, he was giving peter more drugs. He didn’t want more. 

Peter tried to thrash as best he could, but he was losing air and mobility quickly. He limbs were slowing down, and his lungs were wheezing to receive any type of oxygen. 

“Peter, it’s me. It’s Bruce. You’re safe okay, I’m just getting fluids in you. You’re very dehydrated.” Banners voice cut through the white noise that the pain of movement had caused and he stilled. 

But Bruce’s dark eyes were there, looking down at him contently. “Give me an oxygen mask now! Where are Nat and Clint?” Something warm was fitted over Peter’s mouth and he could feel as the air passed into his lips. He relaxed more.

As if on cue, the assassin and her guard dog came breaking into the quinjet. When had hey gotten on the jet? Peter thought as he watched tony speak to the new arrivals. He felt the aircraft shudder and they took off. 

“No- no no. Come on?” Tony turned and raced to Peter, taking his hand. “Bruce, they found Roger. It was a paralytic. But it-it’s going to stop everything.” Bruce cursed. 

“Hey, peter. I’m gonna ask you some question okay?” But peter hadn’t slept in... well who knows how long. So his let his eyes drift closed. He thought the mask on his face was supposed to help his breathing. He began to desperately gasp. Awful choking noises coming from him. He felt like there was water running into his lung and pushing all the air out. 

“He can’t breath, I need to intubate! Now!” Here was rummaging in the aircraft. Hands held peter down, but he just kept struggling. His vision swam, black and white spots flashing across the faces of all the people around him. 

“Hang on, Pete.” But before Bruce could return with the gear to help peter breathe, he passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to a concert for James Bay and I’m STOKED!!


	5. Chapter 5: Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry this took so long, but here is the end of this fix! I totally lost motivation but I know how much it sucks when you read a fix that doesn’t get finished, so here it is!!!

“Bruce!” Tony cried out with panic, the kids lips were turning blur and his head fell listless to the side. Tony pulled his face back straight, waiting for Bruce. 

“I’m coming Tony!” And Bruce was there, he began the intubation process which Tony had to look away for. “We just have to keep him intubated, but his heart is still pumping.” Tony was vaguely aware of the quinjet landing.

And then he was being wrapped up in strong arms, pulled away from the table, away from Peter. Tony cried out, fighting against the arms, but Steve held strong. 

“Tony, Tony! Let the doctors do their job! They have him, just let them do their job.” And he stopped, his body failing as his adrenaline left him, and steve was holding his weight, his knees shaking as he tried to rid his mind of the sight of Peter Parker, laying in his arms dying a slow death. 

At some point, with the assistance of one annoyingly righteous super soldier, Tony made it into the med-bay. Bruce hooked him up to electrolytes and had him sitting in a hospital bed. Pepper had rushed to his side, waiting with him as they all itched for answers on the spider-boy. 

*****  
At some point Tony fell asleep, well to be fair Bruce had slipped some relaxents into his IV, but Tony didn’t need to know that. Plus, he had gotten the “ok” from Pepper, so worst-comes-to-worst he could pin it on her. 

Tony arose, his head pounding with stress. Pepper sat beside him on her tablet running through hoards of paper work. Tony looked around him, confusion coursing through his veins. 

“What the-” But before he could finish that sentence Bruce was in his room, a solemn expression on his face. “Bruce, hows the-” Tony began pushing himself out of the chair, but he was stopped by Bruce’s arms. 

“He is mending. The poison, gosh Tony it would have killed anyone other than him in minutes. Once he wakes up, he should be fine. But, I’m sure he will be freaked out, just try and keep him calm okay? He was concious throughout this… so just make sure you watch him through the next few weeks.” Tony nodded curtly as Bruce and the others left the dimly lit hospital room. 

With a frustrated sigh, Tony sat down-well more like plopped-onto the chair next to Peter’s bed. “You are going to send me to an early grave, kid.” He rubbed his temples, and glanced at the kids face. Guilt wracked his mind, his heart aching with worry. 

Tony glanced at his hands, worrying at each other. “Mr. Stark?” His head jerked up, and he set a firm look on his face. 

“How are you feelin’, Pete?” His voice was low, as he was trying his best to keep from upsetting the kid’s super senses. Peter’s eyebrow creased and Tony’s heart fluttered at the kid’s quivering lower lip.

“I-it was-it was really scary Mr. Star-” His voice broke off, and he turned his head to the right. Tony caght the slowly rotation of his ankles and wrists, the wiggling of his fingers, and the overall panic in his breaths. 

“Pete- hey, kid, look at me.” Tony, took hold of his hand, and Peter’s head whipped over to look at him. “We have you, alright. You’re okay.” And he saw the delirium begin to clear from the soft brown eyes in front of him. 

“Yeah-yeah, I know.” He nodded. 

“You’re okay.” Peter looked at him confused.

“I know.” Tony moved closer, holding peter’s hand closer to his chest. 

“You’re okay.” At this, Peter’s eyes began to water. Overflowing with the pent up emtions. Peter pulled at Tony, and he caved, moving closer to the kid and hugging him closer. 

And so the man made of Iron held the boy who was chosen by fate, and they were messed up, but they were both commited to spending the rest of their lives putting one another back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also that last scene is totally stolen from Good Will Hunting because that scene makes me cry and I love it!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, end notes are gonna be my rant place bc it seems nice to have an anonymous form to vent to people who are supportive. Life is kinda sucking hard rn, but yknow I’ll get over it probably.
> 
> Also please comment and talk to me! I love nothing more than hearing from you guys!


End file.
